Paris Days
by MissLoufoque
Summary: Cette année, Poudlard prépare une compétition pour ses élèves les plus âgés. 3 semaines, 2 étudiants et 1 prix ... Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy savent tous les deux que pour survivre dans les rues de Paris et gagner 5000 galions ... ils devront mettre leur hostilité de côté.
1. Chapitre 1: La compétition

Bonjour bonjour mes petits lecteurs. Comment allez-vous? Et ces vacances alors, j'espère qu'elles ont été bonne pour vous, profitez-en! Cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté et me voici avec quoi? Une nouvelle fiction! Oui, je n'y crois pas moi-même ahah xD Je me suis enfin décidé à traduire une fiction qui vient cette fois-ci tout droit d'un paradis merveilleux, je la connaissais auparavant pour l'avoir lu, et cet été je l'ai "découverte" à nouveau et je me suis dis "Pourquoi pas faire plaisir à mes petits lecteurs chéris". C'est un mélange d'humour et d'aventure à la fois, de l'amour évidemment (il s'agit d'un **Drago/Hermione** pour votre plus grande joie) et pleins d'autres surprise que vous découvrirez tout au long de la fiction. J'espère pouvoir poster quatre ou cinq chapitres d'ici la rentrée (NOOOOOON! j'ai pas hâte, mais pas du tout du tout du tout, je me rajouterais bien un mois de plus) mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je ferais tout mon possible pour poster régulièrement, genre...tous les lundis. :) Je pense avoir tout dit, donc dès maintenant, je vous présente le premier chapitre de **Paris Days **(petite précision, j'ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai décidé de garder le titre original pour la simple et unique raison que l'anglais me fascine et cela donne du style).

******Disclaimer : Merci à Mina1011 d'avoir écrit cette histoire. Seules les personnages appartiennent à l'authentique JK Rowling.**

******BONNE LECTURE ET ENJOY.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : La compétition.**

Comme d'habitude, le bourdonnement résonnant dans la Grande Salle était immense, et s'accentuait par les longs mois d'absence. Les étudiants s'étaient réunis en plusieurs petits groupes, hurlant de joie à la vue de leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vu au cours de l'été et en présentant de nouveaux qui avaient passé des années, jusqu'à maintenant, inaperçus. Les plus jeunes élèves se pressaient avec hâte d'aller se ranger dans les rangs tandis que les septièmes années se pavanaient fièrement, arpentant l'ensemble de la salle d'un regard plus mature que l'année précédente.

Pour la plupart des septièmes années, c'était à la fois exaltant et terrifiant de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour leur dernière année. Tous étaient impatients d'intégrer le monde réel, mais abandonner le refuge chaleureux dont ils avaient bénéficié pendant ces sept dernières années, était un peu angoissant. Certains n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient devenir après Poudlard, mais beaucoup étaient désireux de le découvrir. Pour le moment, la plupart se contentent de vivre leur statut de septième année et tirer le meilleur parti de leur dernière année.

Les vacances d'été ont tendance à faire ressortir le meilleur des personnes dès leur retour à Poudlard. La majorité des élèves s'était améliorée et se sentait prêt à commencer l'année scolaire. C'était bon de revoir tout le monde, ils ont tous l'air d'avoir changé depuis la fin de l'année précédente.

Ron avait grandi _— encore une fois_. Il semblait (presque) avoir 18 ans, et beaucoup de filles étaient surprises de voir qu'il n'était plus le grand, dégingandé, rouquin qu'il avait l'habitude d'être, mais un charmant jeune homme _—_ et il était juste de dire qu'être gardien de but au Quidditch lui réussissait plutôt bien, niveau physique. Il s'attirait même quelques regards de certaines filles. Mais Ron ne sembla pas remarquer l'air ébahi de ses camarades parce qu'il était attentivement concentré sur son meilleur ami Harry qui tenait la main de sa seule et unique petite sœur.

Harry, pour sa part, ne semblait pas apercevoir les frustrations de son ami, trouvant assez difficile de détacher son regard de Ginny, au grand dam de Ron. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, les voir amoureux était mignon, et même si Ron leur lançait parfois des regards noirs, cela ne semblait pas les dérouter pour autant. Ils avaient fait ça tout l'été, et ils n'allaient certainement pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Hermione soupira, souhaitant que quelqu'un la regarde comme Harry regardait Ginny. L'été avait été long et chaud, et Hermione était triste de constater qu'il n'y avait pas eu de grands changements sur sa propre apparence. Elle avait suffisamment confiance pour admettre qu'elle n'était pas laide, mais elle n'était pas assez bête pour oublier certains de ses défauts évidents. Elle n'était, certes, pas la plus jolie fille de son année, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui paraissait captiver les gens. C'était comme si toutes ces années à apprendre avaient porté ses fruits et l'avaient béni d'une audace presque intelligente , faisant ressortir ses traits du visage auparavant fades. Il est rare que quelqu'un remarque ce trait peu attrayant, les gens préférant focaliser leur attention sur les choses qu'elle a faites plutôt que sur la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue.

En s'asseyant, Hermione fut accueillie par plusieurs de ses anciens amis. Dean Thomas et Seamus la saluèrent et plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent dans sa direction. Après avoir été une Gryffondor depuis maintenant sept ans, elle était appréciée par tout le monde et était fière de dire qu'elle entretenait une bonne relation avec chacun d'entre eux.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle avait salué tout le monde de manière appropriée, puis s'assit entre Ron et Harry. Harry cependant, était assis dos à Hermione, de sorte qu'il soit face à Ginny tandis que Ron ignorait royalement le couple.

"Alors, tu penses que c'est pourquoi ?" demanda Ron à voix haute, se tournant vers Hermione comme si elle savait la raison de pourquoi McGonagall avait convoqué tous les sixièmes et septièmes années. Hermione se pencha, se préparant à dire à Ron que sa question était aussi valable pour elle, quand McGonagall s'approcha de l'estrade.

McGonagall, de même que Dumbledore avant elle, ont l'étrange capacité de faire taire la salle en se tenant tout simplement debout ou en prononçant un seul mot. C'est comme si les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour donner une impression distincte de sa supériorité, seule sa présence suffisait. C'était ce genre de contrôle qu'Hermione souhaiterait avoir, elle serait un jour en mesure de l'acquérir et elle avait toujours admiré le professeur pour cela.

"Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue," commença-t-elle sèchement, embrassant du regard la salle bondée avant de poursuivre son but, "Comme vous le savez tous, il reste peu de temps avant que certains d'entre vous ne quittent Poudlard à la recherche de plus grandes choses." La voix de McGonagall était calme, et même si elle parlait avec un ton normal, tout le monde dans la salle pouvait clairement l'entendre.

"C'est dans cet esprit que nous avons décidé qu'au lieu des six semaines habituelles, nous vous proposons d'apprendre à connaître le monde Moldu, nous avons ainsi décidé de rendre les choses plus," elle s'arrêta "_intéressantes_." Elle jeta un regard vers la table des Serpentards, mais chacun faisait de leur mieux pour l'ignorer.

"Le personnel estime que ,compte tenu des circonstances, vous garderez probablement cette hostilité en dehors de Poudlard, il est donc important pour vous de savoir comment vivre avec des Moldus qui vous entourent dans la vie quotidienne, il est essentiel que Poudlard vous donne une perspective de cette façon de vivre."

Des murmures de désapprobation se manifestèrent vers la table des Serpentards. Pour Hermione, c'était comme si une _quelconque_ association avec les Moldus les tuerait.

"Mais pour la rendre plus intéressante et ainsi s'assurer à ce que la mission soit effectuée jusqu'à la fin," un rapide coup d'œil aux Serpentards fit clairement comprendre à qui elle s'adressait, " Nous avons décidé de faire de cette mission, une _compétition_."

Quand tout le monde entendit le mot compétition, les élèves commencèrent à se tourner vers leur voisin et devinrent tout d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressés par le sujet. Cela avait eu le même effet qu'une bombe, dès qu'un événement devenait une compétition, ou avoir l'opportunité d'être meilleur que les autres, tout le monde semblait soudainement attiré par cette perspective. _Bien joué_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.

"Cette année, nous avons pensé vous donner un cours pratique, vous serez donc probablement plus susceptibles de ne pas l'oublier aussi facilement et même si cette année à Poudlard est une réussite, cela ne vous coûte rien d'essayer. Ainsi, chacun d'entre vous se verra attribuer un partenaire et sera envoyé dans un milieu moldu pendant trois semaines. "

Il y eut un moment de silence, Minerva poursuivit.

"Chaque paire devra utiliser le moins de magie possible afin que vous puissiez enrichir vos connaissances sur la zone. Vous serez amené à gagner quelques amis moldus, et à être compétent dans un emploi professionnel, que l'on vous assignera de manière appropriée. Les gagnants recevront respectivement 5000 galions."

Les élèves, qui avaient tous été silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, éclatèrent alors en applaudissements et de rires, mais avant d'avoir pu parler entre eux, McGonagall continua.

"Nous avons également pris en compte le fait que certains d'entre vous ont eu plus de contacts avec le monde moldu que d'autres, donc, pour arranger cela, chaque couple aura la même situation d'interaction avec les Moldus, pour que ce soit plus équitable. "

Hermione était très heureuse, de même qu'Harry, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandis dans un environnement moldu, ce qui signifie qu'ils auront de grandes chances de gagner. Ron toutefois, se sentait plutôt morose.

"Nous avons déjà composé les partenaires et vous partirez ce soir à votre nouvel emplacement."

L'excitation palpitait dans la salle, tout le monde espérant gagner et impatient d'y participer. Même les Serpentards avaient hâte, bien que cela ait un rapport avec la somme importante mise à la disposition des vainqueurs.

Sans parler du fait que c'était une bonne excuse pour ne rien faire pendant trois semaines.

McGonagall, ne semblant pas remarquer les centaines d'yeux braqués sur elle, commença à lire les noms des binômes et à leur donner la somme d'argent convenue, avec cinq cents livres sterling, les clés de leur nouvelle maison, une carte de leur emplacement, un manuel pour savoir comment vivre avec les Moldus et quelques notes supplémentaires sur le règlement à l'intérieur du livre.

Puis, chaque partenaire quitterait la Grande Salle, et passerait leurs dernières heures restantes à Poudlard pour faire leurs valises, lire le règlement, et attendre patiemment 21h00, où ils donneront leurs billets de destination _— _par avion.

"Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley," appela McGonagall, provoquant un grognement furieux de la part de Ron, mais Harry et Ginny ne semblaient pas le remarquer ou même s'en soucier. Ils étaient trop occupés à recevoir leur dû, laissant ainsi Ron se plaindre du fait que sa petite sœur aller vivre avec son petit ami durant trois semaines, sans sa surveillance.

Néanmoins, Hermione savait qu'ils allaient passer un bon moment et elle se surprit à sourire devant l'enthousiasme de ses amis. Elle savait aussi que c'était une décision logique. Harry, comme elle, avait grandi sans rien connaître du monde des sorciers, et avait été élevé essentiellement comme un moldu. Ginny était une sang-pur et savait que la magie était toute sa vie.

Hermione croisa les doigts, souhaitant être aussi chanceuse.

Peu à peu, la grande salle commençait à se vider en même temps que de plus en plus de gens étaient appariés. Bientôt, Hermione fut l'une des dernières personnes restantes et ses choix étaient plutôt minces. Ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ne fut en fait que des minutes car un instant plus tard, McGonagall fit une pause avant d'appeler sa dernière paire.

"Hermione Granger et..."

Hermione ferma les yeux, priant pour _n'importe qui_, sauf...

"...Drago Malefoy."

Merde.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bon je sais, ce n'est pas très captivant pour le moment, mais c'est un petit aperçu de la suite qui va certainement vous plaire. Bref, comme "épilogue", je le trouve assez intéressant, surtout dans la façon de présenter le projet et les personnages mis en paire. Cette idée est franchement plaisante, originale et.. je sais pas xD J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous auras mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous serez sans nul doute prêt pour le second chapitre qui sera en ligne dès lundi prochain.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou encore de suivre ou mettre en favori la fiction.

A bientôt, MissLoufoque :)


	2. Chapitre 2: Paris

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs qui passent par ici ! Comment allez-vous alors qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine avant la reprise des cours ? (MY GOOOD c'est stressant, surtout que le temps n'arrange absolument rien). Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de poster ce chapitre avec un jour de retard... honte à moi, tout châtiment est accepté ! Bref, je suis hyper contente, pour l'instant il n'y a que des avis positifs et cela me booste à continuer de publier, merci à vous. Cependant, j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair puisqu'on m'en a fait la remarque, l'histoire a peut-être auparavant été traduite et posté sur la plate-forme, mais j'ai personnellement fait des recherches avant de m'engager à la traduire.. RESULTAT AUCUNE TRADUCTION DE CETTE FICTION, le champs était donc libre pour moi. :)

******~ REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ~**

******Swetty-girl-35: **Bonjour, j'ai fait plusieurs recherches avant de la traduire, malheureusement, aucune personne n'a pour l'instant traduite cette fiction. Peut-être dans le passé l'a t-on déjà fait mais, elle a du être supprimé parce que je ne vois nulle part une traduction en français.

******Marsatax: **Quel joie de lire à nouveau une de tes reviews. :) C'est en effet une idée extrement originale et c'est ce qui m'a justement plus ici. Oh, je n'ai jamais vu ce film mais merci pour la précision, je penserais à toi en le regardant un jour. Bisous :)

**Padmarosa: **Salut salut, je suis ravie que le début t'ait plu, c'est grâce à des commentaires comme le tien que le courage de traduire et poster des chapitres semaines après semaines est avec moi. Bisous :)

**Justanothertime:** Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour le commentaire, j'apprécie énormément. Je comprends tout à fait, et je pense avoir mieux relu et corrigé ce chapitre ci-dessous afin de le rendre au mieux compréhensible, si le contraire se manifeste, je m'en excuse sincèrement (autant pour moi, merci pour la remarque, je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête ce jour-là). Bisous :)

**Virginie01:** Bonjour chère lectrice, merci de ce plein de compliment, tu m'en vois ravie. Bisous :)

******Disclaimer : Merci à Mina1011 d'avoir écrit cette histoire. Seules les personnages appartiennent à l'authentique JK Rowling.**

******BONNE LECTURE ET ENJOY.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Paris.**

"Bonne chance Mione." dit Ron avec bienveillance, en regardant sa meilleure amie. Il se sentait vraiment désolé pour elle... bon, il aurait été désolé pour n'importe qui ayant été coincé avec Malefoy pendant trois semaines. Ron jeta un œil vers le visage affolé d'Hermione et lui prit attentivement la main. _Elle doit être terrifiée_, se dit-il, se rappelant combien il s'était lui aussi lamenté sur son choix de partenaire.

Se levant dans un acte de courage, Hermione serra la mâchoire et hocha la tête vers les quelques élèves qui s'étaient rassemblées autour d'elle pour offrir leurs sympathies. En regardant à travers la salle, elle remarqua que la table des Serpentard faisait la même chose.

Malefoy, jouant parfaitement le rôle de la victime, se tenait au centre d'eux tous et simulait la contrariété et le dégoût sur la partenaire qu'on venait de lui attribuer. Même Pansy se déplaça pour l'étreindre, balançant ses bras autour de son cou de façon spectaculaire, comme si elle essayait de nager, mais Malefoy se dégagea rapidement, envoyant un regard de dégoût à Hermione, comme si elle avait personnellement tout arrangé pour les mettre en binôme. _Oh ce sera amusant_, pensa sarcastiquement Hermione, roulant des yeux et en suivant la direction de Malefoy vers McGonagall.

A en juger par l'expression du visage de McGonagall, il était évident qu'elle avait prévu une sorte de représailles de la part du duo au sujet de leur mission, ce qui fit instantanément stopper Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas causer de problèmes — en fait, elle préférait aller au fond de ses pensées —mais la situation actuelle semblait garantir un certain nombre de clarifications.

"M. Malefoy, Miss Granger," commença McGonagall, hochant la tête à eux deux en signe de reconnaissance. "Avant que vous ne commenciez à me convaincre qu'une grave erreur a été commise, laissez-moi vous assurer que j'y ai réfléchi très attentivement et j'ai décidé que vous êtes tout à fait capable de mettre vos précédents malentendus de côté, de façon à ce que cette compétition vous soit favorable. J'espère que vous saurez tous les deux passer au-dessus de vos différents pour en faire une vraie réussite. " Le ton qu'elle avait pris semblait suppliant, comme si elle espérait n'avoir aucune confrontation, mais son sens était clair.

Ils devront s'y faire.

Malefoy resta complètement incrédule face à McGonagall. Peu importe ce que leur passé avait été, comment pouvaient-ils s'attendre à ce qu'ils vivent ensemble pendant trois semaines et surtout, sans se jeter un sort ? C'est impossible, même pour McGonagall qui semble étrangement heureuse de cet arrangement. Malefoy dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier à la vieille chauve-souris. _Attendez que mon père soit au courant ! Il sera furieux ! C'est un cours ridicule pour commencer l'année – aucun sorcier de sang-pur ne devrait s'abaisser aux normes des Moldus – et attendez qu'il sache qui est ma partenaire! Il s'évanouira, à coup sûr !_

"Vous avez le choix entre deux villes, New York ou Paris." dit McGonagall, scrutant le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait sorti des plis de sa robe.

"New Yo..." commença Hermione mais fut coupé par Malefoy dont la demande pour Paris l'emporta rapidement sur sa propre proposition. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, furieuse. Elle savait qu'il avait choisi Paris uniquement parce qu'elle était sur le point de proposer New York et qu'elle allait faire une crise devant son ignorance.

"Tu_ sais_ que si nous allons à Paris nous devrons apprendre le français." souligna Hermione, aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait, bien que son ton soit loin d'être complaisant et compréhensif.

"Je sais Granger." cracha Malefoy, comme s'il s'adressait à un imbécile.

A en juger par la soudaine expression paniquée sur son visage, Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'il ait pensé aux barrières linguistiques avant de prendre sa décision. _Par Merlin, il aggrave la situation,_ pensa Hermione pour elle-même, se tournant vers McGonagall qui leur souriait à moitié.

"Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, pourrions-nous avoir nos choses, s'il vous plaît ?" coupa Drago, l'air à la fois hautain et poli. C'était comme essayer de déchiffrer une sorte de code caché, remarqua Hermione, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il sous-entendait

McGonagall sourit et lui tendit un sac contenant tous les éléments nécessaires. Il le saisit – assez brutalement, nota Hermione – et Malefoy déguerpit sans piper un mot. Hermione le regarda s'en aller, partageant un regard de pitié avec McGonagall, avant de courir derrière lui, se dépêchant de le rattraper. Hermione soupira.

Les prochains jours seront certainement intéressants.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Dès qu'Hermione quitta la Grande Salle, elle prit conscience de deux choses. La première étant que Malefoy était vraiment un petit con prétentieux, et l'autre étant qu'elle ne le voyait nul part dans son champ de vision. Elle avait essayé de le rattraper, sans avoir l'air d'être son chien, courant après lui, mais quand cela s'avéra inutile; elle ralentit son rythme et abandonna, se contentant de l'attendre dans le couloir. Ce détestable Serpentard s'était peut-être replié dans l'obscurité étant donné qu'il est introuvable. _Quel crétin_, pensa ironiquement Hermione avant qu'une main ne saisisse son bras, provoquant un cri étonnamment aigu chez la Gryffondor.

"Bon sang Granger, cette réaction était-elle nécessaire?" grogna Malefoy, grimaçant légèrement comme si le bruit l'avait fait peur. _Bon_, pensa Hermione, sa main posée contre son cœur battant, _montre lui ce que ça fait, pour une fois. _

"A quoi pensais-tu en te cachant dans le noir comme ça? Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rôder dans les couloirs sombres et sauter sur les gens! " craqua Hermione, son cœur battant toujours à cent à l'heure.

"Du calme Granger, c'est pas comme si j'avais enfilé un masque de Voldemort et t'avais sauté dessus en criant le sortilège de la mort. J'ai simplement essayé d'attirer ton attention. Ne t'inquiète pas, je doute que cela ne se reproduise." nota sèchement Drago, en passant devant elle.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il disparut dans le couloir, qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'il voulait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'y attarder trop longtemps dessus, un Ron affolé arpentait le couloir, les yeux vitreux, comme s'il avait été témoin de quelque chose de vraiment horrible.

"Ron... est-ce que ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda timidement Hermione, s'approchant de lui.

"Mmmh," marmonna Ron inepte, marchant devant elle, comme s'il se trouvait dans un état second. Hermione s'en alla le rejoindre afin de lui demander avec qui il avait été jumelé, quand une masse de cheveux bruns bondit hors de la salle et vint s'accrocher aux bras de Ron. Hermione réprima un sourire.

_Lavande._

Hermione essayait de ne pas rire, mais la réaction de Ron était amusante. C'était un garçon, il voulait une fille – particulièrement attirante. Mais Lavande ? Elle était plutôt jolie, mais ce qu'elle compensait en apparence et en regard n'égalait pas son manque de conversation. Trois semaines avec elle, serait comme trois semaines à parler avec un mur. Tapotant l'épaule de Ron avec sympathie, Hermione passa devant le duo et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant Harry et Ginny qui avaient disparu il y a quelques heures, et venaient juste de réapparaître. La plupart des autres sixièmes et septièmes années étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, discutant de leurs emplacements et partenaires – la même chose qui aurait rendu Hermione excitée – mais Harry et Ginny se câlinaient près du feu, chuchotant et se souriant mutuellement.

Hermione se dirigea vers le couple, s'arrêtant timidement en face d'eux. Ils avaient l'air si heureux qu'il fallut quelques secondes avant que Ginny ne réalise qu'Hermione se tenait à côté d'elle, attendant d'être remarqué. S'écartant d'Harry, elle sourit joyeusement à son amie, ignorant cependant l'irritation d'Hermione dû au projet.

"Salut Hermione...comment ça s'est passé?" Demanda vivement Harry, en passant un bras autour de la petite taille de Ginny. Hermione soupira.

"Devinez avec qui je suis !" fit-elle, impassible, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

"Eh bien, tant que ce n'est pas Malefoy, c'est pas la mort." résonna-t-elle. Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, elle haleta. "C'est impossible! Tu me fais marcher !"

"Oh non Hermione... tu vas devoir te coltiner Malefoy ? Tu peux sûrement en parler à McGonagall et faire un changement, non ?" proposa Harry, lui jetant un regard plein de compassion.

"Elle a déjà essayé." fit Ron, qui venait juste d'arriver et rejoignit le trio près de la cheminée. "Ça n'a pas marché." Il se tint pendant quelques instants debout, avant de s'effondrer sur un fauteuil. Il avait l'air épuisé, et ses cheveux étaient inhabituellement ébouriffés.

"Tu avais l'air occupé." sourit Ginny, quand elle vit Lavande entrer dans la pièce, et adresser un clin d'œil subjectif à Ron, qui se détourna.

"Disons que cela va être les trois plus longues semaines de ma vie." gémit Ron, se frottant le front avec lassitude.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens." grimaça Hermione, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ils regardèrent Harry et Ginny pour qu'ils confirment, mais ces deux derniers n'étaient pas d'accord. On aurait dit qu'ils se retenaient de sourire amoureusement et Ron les ignora – il avait ses propres problèmes à régler. Il se détourna alors de cette scène dérangeante et posa alors ses yeux sur Hermione.

"Donc, toi et Malefoy, hein?" demanda-t-il, d'un air interrogateur, "Je me demande comment cela va se passer." Hermione grogna.

"Je suis contente de savoir que quelqu'un comprenne ma misère." se plaint-elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione... s'il ne se comporte pas comme un gentleman avec toi, je ferai en sorte qu'il en garde des marques." prévint-il.

Auparavant, cela aurait fait rire Hermione, mais à en juger par la nouvelle apparence plutôt développée de Ron, Hermione fut persuadée que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air.

"Merci Ron." sourit Hermione. Cela ne cessera jamais de l'étonner, le fait que ses amis soient toujours là pour la défendre.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

En entrant dans l'aéroport le lendemain matin, Hermione se demanda à quoi les sorciers et sorcières de Paris, âgés d'une quarantaine d'années, ressemblaient. C'était un miracle qu'ils soient tous arrivés – et à temps – alors que le passage à la caisse et les bagages avait été un vrai chahut. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient tous été envoyés à Heathrow**(1)** avec des passeports et des billets modifiés par magie et au moins ce fut la seule chose où il n'y eut aucun problème. Le reste restait toutefois imprévisible.

Pendant la quasi-totalité de la matinée, Hermione avait essayé d'éviter Malefoy du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais maintenant, alors que leur avion n'allait pas tarder à décoller, Hermione réalisa que localiser le blond était un peu plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Mais normalement, cela aurait été une bénédiction pour Hermione, sauf qu'un détail lui échappa.

Malefoy avait _son _billet.

Après presque une demi-heure de recherche frénétique, Hermione tomba par hasard sur le Serpentard, debout au milieu de son troupeau d'amis, braillant à pleins poumons combien ce projet mis en place par les professeurs était ridicule.

"… Au moins Granger va enfin servir à quelque chose. C'est une moldue." Drago riait et, comme toutes les années précédentes, Hermione ignora les commentaires et se concentra pour prendre la situation en main.

"Malefoy, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. _Tout de suite._" claqua Hermione, en saisissant son bras. Sa peau s'hérissa mais Hermione ne s'en soucia pas. Elle savait que Malefoy était assez intelligent pour ne pas l'attaquer avec tous ces gens autour, sans parler des professeurs de Poudlard qui n'était pas loin.

"Dégage, la Sang de Bourbe," grogna Blaise avec désagrément, jetant un coup d'œil vers Drago qui avait libéré son bras de sa poigne et tendait un morceau de papier vers Hermione.

"Voilà ton billet, maintenant, va-t'en !" dit-il sèchement, retournant auprès de ses amis. Hermione soupira. _Bien, on verra si je m'inquiète de savoir si oui ou non il arrivera à temps pour le départ._

Hermione s'éloigna du groupe de Serpentard qui ricanaient, reprenant lentement son chemin vers son petit groupe d'amis. Ils avaient convenu de se rencontrer devant les portes d'embarquement de l'aéroport (son avion partait le premier) pour faire leurs adieux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le quatuor s'étaient contentés de se fixer les uns les autres, embarrassé de se dire au revoir. Il est vrai que souvent, ils se séparaient pendant les vacances d'été, mais ils n'avaient jamais été séparés à l'école. Cela semblait anormal. Finalement, Ginny fit un pas et étreignit Hermione.

"Tu vas me manquer," chuchota Hermione dans sa tignasse rousse. "Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas." Ginny rit légèrement. Elle avait toujours l'air d'une petite fille pour Hermione (elle pouvait imaginer ce que Ron ressentait!), mais elle savait que Ginny n'avait seulement qu'un an de moins qu'elle.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue, accompagné d'un câlin. Elle savait qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune réprimande — il était sans aucun doute le garçon le plus honnête et attentionné qu'elle connaissait. Il n'oserait jamais entraîner intentionnellement Ginny dans toute sorte de danger, donc elle ne lui donna aucune mise en garde ni conseil.

Se tournant vers Ron, Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et mit ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre, dans le but d'embêter Lavande qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce matin. Elle feignit de ne pas remarquer ce contact physique mais ses poings serrés, dont les jointures devenaient blanches, prouvèrent le contraire. Rougissant, Ron promit de rester en contact. Hermione se tourna alors vers Lavande, pensant à se raviser, et lui fit signe de la main, à la place.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Une minute avant le décollage. S'il vous plaît assurez-vous que les tablettes soient relevées et la ceinture de sécurité correctement attachée." annonça l'hôtesse de l'air dans l'interphone. Hermione suivit les instructions, réajustant la ceinture pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien mise. Puis, elle tourna son attention vers autre chose.

_Bon sang, Malefoy_, jura-t-elle._ Il n'est même pas ici, il va me rendre folle!_

C'était aussi exacte. Malefoy n'avait pas encore fait son apparition et Hermione commençait à se demander si oui ou non, il avait l'intention de se montrer. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il délaisse l'intégralité de la mission à sa charge pendant qu'il passe les trois semaines à faire la fête avec ses amis.

_Que dois-je faire s'il ne se montre pas?_ se demanda désespérément Hermione, se retournant vers une hôtesse de l'air pour demander de l'aide.

"Excusez-moi..."

* * *

**(1)** Heathrow est un des célèbres aéroport qui se situe à Londres.

Voilà voilà, encore une fois ce n'est pas grand chose, mais pour un début je pense que c'est assez prometteur pour la suite. On est toujours face à un Drago arrogant et une Hermione pour l'instant calme et agréable. Des idées ou suppositions pour la suite? Je suis ouverte à toute **hypothèse** que vous me ferez partager, les **remarques** sont tout autant autorisées puisqu'elles m'aideraient à apprendre de mes erreurs :)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, MissLoufoque.


	3. Chapitre 3: Place Vendôme

**Bonjour bonjour mes chers petits lecteurs adorés ! J'imagine que certain(e)s d'entre vous reprennent les cours aujourd'hui, si oui alors je vous souhaite une très bonne rentrée. Sinon comment allez-vous? Pour moi tout se passe bien, je reprend demain et je ne ressens aucun stresse, étant donné que c'est ma dernière année j'irais en mode "tranquille" xD (je suis telleeeeeement tranquille que je n'ai rien préparé, ni affaire ni rien bref!) Passons, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ma vie "passionnante" mais d'un nouveau chapitre tout frais que je viens poster. Je suis toujours aussi ravie de voir que la fiction plait toujours autant, cela me motive à continuer parce que vous savez que si vous n'étiez pas là avec tout vos petits commentaires gentils, je n'en serais certainement pas là, donc tout le mérite vous revient et je tiens à vous dire merci, je vous aime fooooort ;) **

**~ RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS ~**

** : **Merci pour tes encouragements et c'est un réel plaisir de la traduire pour vous! Bisous :)

**Marsatax: **Tu dois être contente, finalement la semaine de la reprise, le soleil pointe enfin le bout de son nez, mais un mois de plus allongé sur un transat ne serait pas de refus ! Tellement de questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre pour l'instant mais que tu découvriras très bientôt dans les prochains chapitres. Bisous :)

**JustAnotherTime: **AHAH c'est sur qu'être mis avec Lavande ce n'est pas un cadeau donné ! Bonne lecture et bisous :)

**Dragibus: **Merci beaucoup pour cette review, j'apprécie. Bisous et bonne lecture :)

******Disclaimer : Merci à Mina1011 d'avoir écrit cette histoire. Seules les personnages appartiennent à l'authentique JK Rowling.**

******BONNE LECTURE ET ENJOY.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Place Vendôme.**

Malefoy esquiva juste à temps Hermione, épargnant une collision, et continua son discours justifiant son retard. L'hôtesse, qui semblait partagée entre le gronder et flirter avec lui, fit de son mieux pour le réprimander de sa mollesse, mais céda immédiatement quand les lèvres de Malefoy se tordirent en un sourire en coin très révélateur. Rougissante, elle lui répondit avec un sourire dragueur et agita sa main pour lui intimer de s'asseoir. Aussitôt qu'il fut assis, Drago se pencha vers Hermione, un sourire malicieux scotché sur ses lèvres.

"Inquiète pour moi, Granger?" Sa voix traînante indiqua qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Hermione roula des yeux et détourna rapidement sa tête pour cacher son rougissement.

"Tu aimerais — je voulais simplement me renseigner sur le décollage." répondit-elle sèchement, attrapant sa valise qui s'était renversée et était dangereusement sur le point de vider tout son contenu sur le sol. Au lieu de s'énerver devant son dégoût évident, Drago eut un petit rire, regardant intensivement Hermione.

"Tu es une misérable menteuse." dit-il catégoriquement, se tournant vers la fenêtre et scrutant la piste comme pour mettre fin à la conversation. Résignée, Hermione soupira, luttant contre l'envie de tabasser le garçon à côté d'elle. S'il s'agit d'un avant-goût dont les trois prochaines semaines vont se dérouler, Hermione était prête à abandonner immédiatement. C'est déjà assez horrible de devoir le supporter — et ça le serait encore plus si elle devait en plus être responsable de lui.

_Et puis honnêtement_, résonna-t-elle, _ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sa mère_. _Je ne devrais pas avoir à le surveiller à toute heure de la journée! _Alors même que l'idée lui traversait l'esprit, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de respecter le choix de sa conscience pour le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut. Le monde moldu sera un très grand changement pour lui — presque autant que le monde des sorciers l'a été pour elle — et en dépit de leur histoire, Hermione sentit qu'elle devait s'assurer qu'il réussisse.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"_Granger !_"

Hermione sursauta à la voix qui parvint à ses oreilles, frottant ses yeux un instant pour retrouver ses esprits, et tourna la tête vers Drago qui souriait à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle aussitôt, cherchant des yeux tout signe de problème. Elle n'était pas vraiment supposée somnoler, et savait que si Drago avait causé quelques préjudices pendant qu'elle dormait, ce serait sa responsabilité d'expliquer les choses.

"Il est temps de se réveiller," répondit-il avec désinvolture, souriant devant son expression exaspérée. Hermione grogna. Tout allait bien — enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réveillée du moins.

"Merci," fit Hermione sur un ton sarcastique, en s'étirant.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle fut éveillée, Hermione ne vit aucune raison de ne pas essayer de se rendormir. Dans tous les cas, elle serait sans doute réveillée dans peu de temps, que ce soit pour l'atterrissage ou pour l'amusement personnel de Malefoy.

"Qu'allons-nous faire dès qu'on sera sur place?" demanda Drago, se tournant vers Hermione avec l'inquisition d'un enfant de cinq ans qui perd patience.

"Devine-le par toi-même," cassa Hermione, souhaitant à nouveau retrouver un sommeil confortable. Elle s'était laissée prendre dans un rêve dans lequel elle et Ron avait été jumelé et avait choisi d'aller à New York où elle n'aurait très certainement pas besoin d'apprendre une toute nouvelle langue.

"Très bien," rétorqua Drago avec irritation, pour ensuite attraper le sac que McGonagall leur avait donné avant leur départ. Il mit la main dedans et en sortit un morceau de papier qui le fit automatiquement plisser les yeux. "Il est dit que notre appartement se trouve dans la Place Vendôme." dit-il, accentuant la fin de la phrase avec un léger accent de débutant. Hermione reconnut immédiatement le nom et se redressa.

"Oh, je connais — c'est là où il y a le Ritz." supposa-t-elle brillamment, réalisant qu'elle avait un mince indice d'où ils allaient. Malefoy avait l'air perplexe.

"Le quoi?"

"Le Ritz." répéta Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"C'est l'un des meilleurs et plus chers hôtels du monde," rappela Hermione, songeuse, se remémorant les vacances qu'elle avait passé avec ses parents quand elle était petite. Ils avaient choisi la résidence du Ritz et la partie qu'Hermione se souvenait le plus était la beauté et l'élégance de cet hôtel. Partir de cet endroit avait été dur.

"Comment sais-tu cela?" demanda Drago avec un rire moqueur. Hermione gémit de lassitude, maudissant McGonagall pour l'avoir mise avec un partenaire inutile.

"Je sais simplement ce que c'est.'' dit-elle après un moment, souhaitant que Drago l'ignore à nouveau. Au moins, il lui ficherait un peu la paix. La chance n'était cependant pas de son côté car Drago ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question.

"Combien de temps en partant de — _l'aéroport_?" demanda-t-il, en regardant par la fenêtre. Hermione semblait surprise de voir qu'il se souvenait de ce mot. Là encore, il était plutôt intelligent. En mettant de côté la personne ennuyeuse et stupide qu'il est, Hermione savait qu'il était en fait très intelligent. Non pas qu'elle aime l'admettre, mais ils s'étaient engagés dans une étroite concurrence depuis la fin de la cinquième année lorsque son devoir de potion lui avait valu la deuxième place, juste après celui d'Hermione. Depuis, un combat permanent avait débuté, pour les notes les plus élevés et tous les droits de vantardise qui allaient avec.

"Eh bien," commença Hermione, essayant de calculer mentalement la distance. "Sans doute pas mal de temps compte tenu du fait que la circulation de la ville est assez exécrable."

"On va donc devoir prendre le taxi ?" demanda Malefoy à haute voix, venant de sa bouche le mot _taxi_ sonnait étrangement. Hermione se mit à réfléchir une seconde.

"Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé — mais cela sera plus rapide de prendre le métro." estima-t-elle, pensivement.

"Le quoi ?"

"Métro."

"Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est," cassa Drago, agacé, et pour la première fois Hermione éprouva de la pitié pour lui. Elle savait combien il était difficile d'entrer dans une vie où vous ne connaissez rien du tout, et savait combien c'était gênant pour lui de l'admettre. Mais d'un autre côté, _il_ n'avait pas été très accueillant quand elle était entrée dans le monde des sorciers, alors Hermione ne se sentit pas _trop_ désolée.

"C'est une sorte de train," marmonna-t-elle vaguement. Elle n'offrit pas plus de détails car d'autres choses se pressèrent dans son esprit. Elle essayait de penser à la façon dont ils allaient se rendre à leur appartement et ce qu'ils feraient pour la nourriture et leur boulot. Lundi n'arrivait pas encore mais évidemment, dès qu'ils y seraient, ils devront démarrer la mission tout de suite, mais qu'en est-il du temps? Et où est-elle censée aller? Hermione gémit quand Drago se lança dans une série de questionnement concernant le statut des personnes dans le "Metro".

Elle détestait avoir des responsabilités.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois descendue de l'avion, Hermione se précipita vers la soute à bagages. Elle voulait respirer autant d'air frais que possible, ce qui n'était pas si facile avec Malefoy qui marchait en suivant chacun de ses pas. Bien qu'elle soit ennuyée par ses soudaines tendances à la suivre, elle supposait que c'était bizarre pour lui aussi. Devoir être dans un tel endroit avec toutes sortes d'individus autour de lui, et n'ayant qu'elle comme soutien, était légèrement déconcertant. Chagrinée de sa situation, Hermione continua de marcher vers le long couloir.

"Allons jusqu'au chiffre numéro huit." ordonna Hermione, pointant son doigt sur le grand « huit » suspendu au plafond. "Il y aura un tapis roulant avec ta malle dessus. Prends-la quand tu la vois et reviens ici."

"Et toi? Où est-ce que tu vas?" demanda nerveusement Malefoy.

"Je vais chercher un chariot," dit simplement Hermione, et, avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre, elle accourut précipitamment là où plusieurs chariots étaient stationnés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans un aéroport toute seule et éprouva de la difficulté à s'en dégoter un à cause du système de verrouillage. Quand elle réussit à en dénicher un, elle repéra Malefoy qui attendait avec impatience son retour. Il n'avait pas l'air à sa place. Il agissait comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, même si Hermione pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était, en faite, perdu. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait un énorme avantage sur lui.

"Pose-le ici," dicta-t-elle, en tapotant le chariot. Dans son empressement à acquérir un chariot, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Malefoy avait pris la liberté de récupérer aussi sa malle, et les casa l'un à côté de l'autre, avec facilité.

"Merci," remercia sourdement Hermione mais Malefoy parcourait déjà l'une des boutiques de l'aéroport. "Malefoy, on pourra le faire plus tard, il y a des tas de boutiques à Paris, mais d'abord nous devons trouver notre maison." gronda Hermione, d'une voix douce, désireuse de quitter le brouhaha de l'aéroport au plus vite. Elle regarda Malefoy, qui contemplait avec admiration les alentours, mais quand il vit qu'Hermione le regardait, il feint d'être ennuyé et mécontent, mais Hermione savait qu'il était stupéfait par le monde Moldu. Hermione sourit. Peut-être que ça ne se passera pas si mal pour lui, après tout.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"_Une taxi si-vous-plait._**(1)**" Dit Hermione, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas altérer la langue. L'homme la regarda étrangement, marmonnant dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos des touristes. Hermione sentit ses joues devenir rouge et se détourna rapidement, repérant un autre taxi.

"Hey! Par ici!" cria-t-elle victorieusement, orientant l'approche du taxi. Malefoy lui adressa un regard en coin, les sourcils relevés. "Quoi?"demanda-t-elle, transportant leurs affaires jusqu'au taxi qui avait ralenti le long du trottoir.

"Rien." murmura Malefoy, en regardant ailleurs. Honnêtement, il était stupéfié de la facilité avec laquelle elle était revenue aux normes moldus, avec autant de confiance et d'aisance. Et pour la première fois, il était heureux d'être coincé avec Hermione.

Au moins, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

**(1)** Cette phrase a été mise en caractère italique car Hermione la prononce dans la langue française.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! La fiction commence peu à peu à se mettre sous les feux de l'action et nous découvrons que finalement Drago a finalement décidé de monter dans l'avion. Et aucune dispute n'a pour l'instant éclaté, pensez-vous que cela va durer? Ce que j'aime ici c'est le fait que Drago soit vulnérable face à ce monde inconnu, c'est une facette assez intéressante pour la suite. Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre en général? Y'a t-il des choses que vous n'avez pas spécialement apprécié? Je suis ouverte à tout type de critique.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, votre tendre MissLoufoque :)


	4. Chapitre 4: Numéro douze

Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous? Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, je suis vraiment impardonnable, exactement un mois que je n'ai posté AUCUN chapitre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne pensais pas à vous mes petits lecteurs... Entre les cours, les devoirs, examens, le temps m'a en quelque sorte un peu échappé. Donc me voici avec enfiiiiin le chapitre 4 que certains attendaient tant. Pour l'instant, il est vrai que la situation entre nos deux ennemis n'évolue pas trop, mais tout doucement et au fil des chapitres, vous aurez le plaisir de voir quelques changements et... Attendez! je vais pas tout vous révéler non plus, non mais OH! *moment d'égarement, frappez-moi*

**~ RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS ~**

**Dja: **Ahah oui pour l'instant, notre petit Drago est sage comme une image envers Hermione. Mais peut-être est-ce un piège? Qui sait. Bonne lecture!

**Virginie: **Je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent, espérant que la suite te plaise, je te dis bonne lecture :)

**AiEnma29: **Merci beaucoup et oui je compte la continuer jusqu'au bout. Bonne lecture!

******Disclaimer : Merci à Mina1011 d'avoir écrit cette histoire. Seules les personnages appartiennent à l'authentique JK Rowling.**

******BONNE LECTURE ET ENJOY.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Numéro 12.**

En sortant du taxi, Hermione fit une pause pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Le trajet n'avait pas vraiment été de tout repos — entre Malefoy qui la harcelait de questions à chaque virage et le chauffeur de taxi qui s'égarait. C'était un miracle qu'ils soient arrivés jusqu'ici. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient en face de leur habitation, Hermione se détendit légèrement. Au moins, cette_ étape_ était terminée. Ils étaient chez eux.

Remerciant le conducteur, Hermione lui tendit une liasse d'argent et attendit qu'il ouvre le coffre. Le trajet avait duré deux heures, en tenant compte de leur malheureux détour, cela leur avait ainsi coûté une petite fortune, mais Hermione était trop heureuse pour s'en soucier. Ils avaient roulé jusqu'à l'emplacement de la maison et elle était sûre qu'elle saurait mieux organiser les choses dorénavant. Après avoir déchargé les sacs, le conducteur remonta dans son taxi et partit en murmurant inintelligiblement, même si Hermione doutait que ce soit élogieux. Au grand dam du conducteur, Drago n'avait pas terminé son interrogatoire auprès d'Hermione et avait insisté pour comparer chacune de ses réponses avec celles du chauffeur, qui finit par se lasser de la persistance de Drago.

Hermione se retourna vers le bâtiment, essayant de soulever sa malle en vain. Il semblait s'alourdir avec le poids de cette journée et tout espoir l'avait anéanti alors que les membres fatigués d'Hermione s'émiettés par le poids.

"Fini l'heure de se coucher, Granger." nargua Drago, avec un sourire narquois. Hermione roula des yeux.

"Pourquoi ne t'occuperais-tu pas de nos affaires pendant que j'ouvre l'appartement." délégua-t-elle calmement, choisissant d'ignorer son commentaire.

Avant de se diriger vers leur appartement, Hermione prit quelques minutes pour admirer les environs. Elle se tenait debout à côté d'une immense fontaine ronde, brillant sous le clair de lune. Devant elle, se trouvaient un jardin et un gigantesque rond-point où des voitures circulaient malgré l'heure tardive. Le rond-point avait été construit autour d'une sorte de statue ou monument et on aurait dit qu'il y avait un château dans le parc, car Hermione pouvait distinguer une grande allée, menant à ce qui semblait être une maison. Elle était clôturée par une porte de taille impressionnante. Hermione remarqua que c'était ouvert au public, car elle vit plusieurs couples main dans la main franchir la grande entrée. La ville était ancienne mais même dans l'obscurité, Hermione pouvait dire que c'était magnifique. C'était comme si toute la ville était plongée dans une atmosphère antique, installée élégamment dans un tourbillon d'activités.

Derrière elle, Hermione reconnut l'entrée d'un grand centre commercial bondé de consommateurs nocturnes. Elle sourit en pensant à quel point cet emplacement était fantastique et avait hâte d'en explorer tous les recoins. Elle sourit en pensant à faire sa frimeuse devant Malefoy étant donné qu'elle connaissait bien la ville. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse songer à autre chose, Malefoy se positionna derrière elle.

"Granger, arrête d'admirer, et entre dans l'appartement!" rouspéta-t-il, respirant difficilement sous le poids des malles.

"Calme-toi, où est la fiche d'information?" demanda Hermione, revenant à la situation. Drago fouilla dans ses poches et tendit le morceau de papier froissé à Hermione. L'examinant brièvement, Hermione suivit l'adresse et se dirigea vers un emplacement à proximité de quelques boutiques. Utilisant la clé qui leur a été fourni, Hermione déverrouilla la porte et entra dans le vestibule. La première chose qu'ils constatèrent, fut qu'ils avaient l'air mal habillé comparé aux autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. C'était de toute évidence un appartement de haute société et immensément onéreux.

Tentant d'ignorer tous les regards posés sur eux, Hermione se déplaça bravement vers la réception.

"_Bonjour Mademoiselle_." dit l'homme derrière le comptoir. Hermione sourit d'un air fatigué.

"Heu, bonjour. Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Drago Malefoy. Nous recherchons l'appartement numéro douze." L'homme sourit gentiment, et hocha la tête.

"Un moment, _si vous plaît_," dit l'homme avec fort accent anglais. Feuilletant rapidement un carnet, il cocha une case, et leva les yeux vers Hermione. "Suivez-moi."

Hermione se tourna pour faire signe à Malefoy, qui lorgnait une jolie brune dans une robe noire moulante et des bijoux assortis. Elle parlait en français, avec une femme élégante qu'Hermione supposa être sa mère. Mais apparemment, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué Malefoy, ou alors se contentait simplement de l'ignorer.

Hermione ne pouvait nier que Malefoy était beau garçon, mais elle savait que la jeune demoiselle n'était manifestement pas intéressée par lui à cause de ses — ou plutôt de leur — vêtements. Tout le monde - même les personnes qui se prélassaient - était beaucoup plus paré qu'elle, et représentait un symbole de goût et d'élégance.

Malefoy n'avait pas pris la peine de porter des vêtements moldus et portait sa robe, attirant plusieurs regards étranges. Par l'expression de son visage, Hermione put deviner qu'il prenait mentalement note de s'approvisionner en vêtements, ce qui lui permettrait de s'intégrer un peu mieux. Hermione paraissait beaucoup mieux avec un simple pull-over et un jean, mais visiblement cela ne se révélait pas assez chic pour ces personnes.

Leurs vêtements étaient toutefois la dernière chose dont se préoccupait Hermione, étant trop excitée par la perspective de leur appartement. Si les décorations étaient les mêmes que dans le hall d'entrée, cela s'avérerait bon signe. Hermione espérait que ce soit le cas. McGonagall savait que les mettre ensemble serait difficile, Hermione supposa alors qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'assurer qu'au moins leur hébergement soit convenable.

Ils parvinrent à un ascenseur, et y entrèrent. Le portier cliqua sur le bouton numéro douze, le dernier étage. L'ascenseur trembla et s'éleva lentement vers le haut. Hermione regarda Drago - elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il n'avait jamais pris d'ascenseur auparavant. A en juger par son expression, elle avait vu juste. Il s'était poussé dans le coin pour se soutenir à quelque chose, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de soutien, et son visage témoignait qu'il pouvait avoir une crise de panique à tout moment. Son regard était levé vers le haut, et elle pouvait l'entendre essayer de respirer normalement. Hermione soupira, sachant que c'était effrayant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais pris l'ascenseur avant. Il avait l'air désespéré, mais Hermione eut à peine le temps d'avoir pitié du garçon qu'ils avaient déjà atteint leur étage.

Il y avait au total trois portes; une porte sur le côté gauche et deux sur la droite. Ils arpentèrent alors le couloir, les clés du portier tintant dans sa poche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la dernière porte sur la droite. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte pour eux.

"Il y a une clé sur la table." dit le portier, souriant à Hermione, "_Bonne nuit!_"

Et avec cela, il s'en alla. Drago pénétra le premier dans l'appartement, et Hermione put dire sans hésiter, qu'il était tout à fait satisfaisant.

"Pas mal." médita-t-il, en traînant leur valise sur le sol et les posant près du canapé. Hermione le suivit rapidement, en contemplant une chose à la fois.

Il y avait une immense baie-vitrée de telle sorte qu'Hermione put voir à travers la vue magnifique. Les lumières de la ville éclairaient la pièce qui, heureusement, était plutôt sombre. L'appartement était moderne, et la pièce dans laquelle elle se déplaçait, constituée le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Le salon disposait d'un grand canapé en cuir noir, et un fauteuil noir assorti, encerclant une grande cheminée en pierre blanche. S'étendaient autour de l'âtre plusieurs tapis de fourrure blanche, l'endroit idéal pour lire, nota Hermione. Il y avait une table en verre à côté du fauteuil, un paquet apposé sur celui-ci. Hermione l'examina d'abord, puis l'ouvrit.

La cuisine était entièrement décorée de noir et blanc, ce qui la rendait absolument magnifique. Elle comprenait des appareils ménagers modernes et une grande machine à café, laquelle Hermione fut secrètement reconnaissante. Des lustres pendaient au-dessus de la grande îlot centrale, entourée de quelques chaises de bar. Trottinant vers le réfrigérateur, Hermione passa sa tête à l'intérieur et se rendit compte qu'il était complètement vide. Elle prit note d'aller faire des emplettes plus tard.

Hermione repéra Malefoy du coin de l'œil, qui versait du scotch dans deux coupes en verre. Hermione roula des yeux. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il trouverait le bar en premier.

"Te voilà." dit vivement Drago, en tendant une coupe à Hermione mais elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour boire — et surtout pas en compagnie de Malefoy. "Avec ça, tu t'endormiras plus vite ." souligna Drago, en mettant de force la coupe dans les mains d'Hermione. Elle roula des yeux une seconde fois. "Fais-moi confiance." poursuivit solennellement Drago et sourit quand Hermione but une gorgée.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux?" demanda Hermione, toussant légèrement alors que le liquide lui brûlait la gorge.

"Cet appartement — il n'est pas si mal," admit Drago, puis, en voyant le sourire béat d'Hermione, il se précipita d'ajouter : "Pas loin du Manoir des Malefoy en tout cas."

"C'est génial." reconnut Hermione, "Et encore, je n'ai pas vu la salle à manger!"

"Ouais, eh bien, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ma chambre." dit Drago, en disparaissant dans l'une des chambres.

Hermione le regarda partir avant de se diriger en direction de la cuisine où se trouvait une grande table de verre. La table était déjà dressée pour six personnes, avec un bel ensemble d'assiettes, verres et couverts. C'est comme s'ils attendaient des invités venant d'un milieu aristocratique.

"On a un problème," annonça-t-il haut et fort, en sortant de la chambre. Hermione jura.

"Laisse-moi de terminer de tout visiter et après, je réglerais le problème." marmonna Hermione avec lassitude, ouvrant l'une des deux portes, menant à une immense salle de bains.

Elle était entièrement faite de pierre et de marbre, et encastré dans le sol, il y avait un gigantesque bain à remous, suffisamment grand pour environ cinq personnes. Elle ouvrit la porte de la douche et resta bouche-bée devant sa taille. Elle faisait la taille de sa propre chambre. Elle ne trouva cependant pas le pommeau de douche, mais quand elle leva les yeux au plafond, elle vit qu'il était accroché au-dessus d'elle.

Hermione avait l'intention de fouiller dans les différentes armoires quand le cri de Malefoy résonna dans tout l'appartement.

"J'arrive, j'arrive !" cria-t-elle en retour, se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher où Malefoy avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt. "Quel est le problème?"

"Regarde par toi-même." fit Drago, souriant narquoisement en pointant la chambre.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elle était immense, avec un prestigieux balcon qu'elle vit à travers les vitres en verre. Toutefois, la chambre semblait antique et plus magnifique, pensa Hermione, que les décorations modernes des autres pièces. Il y avait un lustre rustique en plein cœur de la chambre et une grande commode en face de l'impressionnant lit à baldaquin. Le _seul_ lit, remarqua Hermione.

Fantastique.

* * *

Voilou voilou. J'avoue que cette fin de chapitre est un peu sadique, mais assez interessante pour nous laisser émettre quelques hypothèses. A votre avis, comment vont-ils faire ? Se battre pour qui va prendre le lit? Établir un compromis? Ahah vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre mes cher(e)s ami(e)s ;)

**Une review et vous aurez le privilège de boire une coupe de champagne en la charmante compagnie de Drago**

Bisous, MissLoufoque.


	5. Chapitre 5: Mr Riley

Bonjour mes petits loulous! Je suis impardonnable, un mois qu'aucun chapitre n'a été posté, je me sens extrêmement mal de vous avoir laissé en attente tout ce temps, du moins pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire depuis le début. J'ACCEPTE TOUTES FORMES DE PUNITION! xD Mais bref, cette semaine un grand événement à eu lieu, devinez lequel...toujours pas? MAIS C'ÉTAIT LA SORTIE DU TROISIÈME VOLET D'HUNGER GAMES! J'ai suivi le red carpet (Jennifer était époustouflante, elle dégage une beauté indescriptible *.*) malheureusement je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de trouver une créneau pour aller le voir au cinéma.. honte à moi (bon, ayant lu tous les livres, on va dire que je suis pardonnée). Mise à part les péripéties de ma vie passionnante, qui est allé le voir? Je suis ouverte à toute opinion ;)

**~ RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS ~**

**Dja: **Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce chapitre répondra sûrement à ta question. Bonne lecture !

**Acide'nette: **Beaucoup de patience oui, traduire une fiction demande du temps, des connaissances, et énormément de travail mais finalement on arrive à un résultat satisfaisant! Je suis d'accord sur ce point, le concept de l'histoire est original. AHAH, mais peut-être n'est-il pas comme tu le crois, qui sait, peut-être va-t-il agir différemment pour une fois? Oh, je vous réserve tout de suite une chambre avec service offert ;) Bonne lecture

**Virginie01: **En même temps, Drago vêtu de vêtements moldus...hum très peu pour lui xd J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents, bonne lecture! ;)

**Dreams of Dramione: **Je suis contente que le concept de l'histoire te plaise, espérant qu'il en soit de même pour la suite. Ah, la fameuse problématique du "seul lit", je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il adviendra dans ce chapitre ci-dessous. Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture :)

**Sombral Gryffondor: Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que l'originalité de l'histoire te séduise.  
**

******Disclaimer : Merci à Mina1011 d'avoir écrit cette histoire. Seules les personnages appartiennent à l'authentique JK Rowling.**

******BONNE LECTURE ET ENJOY.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Mr Riley****.**

"Oh non, non non et non, il est hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit que toi — jamais !"

Hermione était furieuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça! Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur. Si Hermione avait su qu'elle vivrait et partagerait un lit avec Malefoy, elle n'aurait jamais accepté l'ensemble du programme.

"Ta réaction sonne comme si je l'avais prévu,Granger." répliqua froidement Drago, la conduisant hors de la chambre. Hermione gémit, bouillant face à son sourire arrogant. C'était presque comme s'il jouissait de sa douleur. Drago se retourna, le sourire toujours visible sur ses traits. "_Bonne nuit, mon petit._"

Et ensuite, il claqua la porte.

Hermione resta sans voix. Pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait chassé de la seule chambre de la maison, mais aussi parce qu'il venait de parler français!

"A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu ne peux pas t'approprier à toi tout seul la chambre ! Arrête tes conneries ! Et par Merlin, où as-tu appris le français?" cria Hermione, en cognant sur la lourde porte de chêne. De l'intérieur, elle crut entendre un simple éclat de rire, mais n'en fut pas certaine.

Hermione siffla. "Dommage que tu ne puisses pas jeter un sort de silence sur la porte espèce de crétin, parce que je resterais ici toute la nuit!"

Hermione se sentait mal vis-à-vis des voisins qui pouvaient probablement tout entendre, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. _Il ne peut pas me jeter comme ça! C'est aussi mon appartement_, pensa Hermione. C'est injuste qu'il prenne la seule chambre à coucher — _on pourrait au moins s'arranger à l'amiable !_

La brunette continua à crier et frapper contre la porte, déterminée à ce que Malefoy lui réponde. Hermione – concentrée sur ses gestes obsessionnels – ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait ouvert la porte et évita de justesse de se faire brutaliser, en attrapant son poing au vol. Hermione sursauta à son contact inattendu, rougissant sous ses yeux d'acier.

"Ne refais plus _jamais _ça." déclara Drago, d'une voix douce et glaciale. Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

"Mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de me défendre avant que tu ne la proclames comme étant ta chambre!" argumenta Hermione, se sentant un peu contrariée de la jouer à la manière enfantine. Elle détestait que Malefoy la réduire à faire cela.

"Écoute Granger, tu peux toujours partager le lit avec moi — Drago fit une pause, souriant impudemment – ou tu peux dormir confortablement sur le canapé. L'idée est que je n'abandonnerais pas cette chambre."

"Tu sais quoi," commença Hermione avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'en avait déjà. "Le lit est assez grand pour deux." Hermione s'arrêta, se délectant de l'expression abasourdie sur le visage de Malefoy. Elle savait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui tienne tête, mais maintenant qu'elle avait fait, il avait l'air un peu décontenancé.

"Comme tu veux." dit finalement Malefoy, en flânant à travers la pièce.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, elle avait espéré que Malefoy soit dégoûté par sa décision pour qu'il aille ensuite dormir sur le canapé, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle ne pouvait sérieusement pas dormir dans le même lit que... _lui_?!

Finalement, craquant sous la pression, Hermione s'enfuit de la chambre. Malefoy ricana doucement, et claqua la porte. Soupirant, Hermione se dirigea vers le canapé ... il ne pouvait pas être si inconfortable que ça. Fermant les yeux, elle s'endormit aussitôt, cette journée riche en événement eut raison d'elle.

**OoOoOoOo**

Hermione avait les yeux bandés.

Malgré le bandeau, Hermione sentit une brise fraîche balayer son visage, faisant frissonner tous ses membres. Elle se sentait flotter, la tête relevée vers le ciel, et la panique parcourut son corps jusqu'à ce que le bras d'un inconnu s'enroula autour de sa taille. Expirant lentement, Hermione sourit. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre tant qu'elle était dans les bras de cette mystérieuse personne.

"Tout va bien Hermione, suis-moi." murmura une voix rauque à son oreille. La poussant légèrement, le garçon guida Hermione sur un chemin que lui seul pouvait voir. Elle était effrayée, sachant qu'elle était à une certaine altitude, éventuellement dangereux. C'était étrangement silencieux et le seul bruit qu'Hermione pouvait distinguer était celui de leur pas.

"Mets tes mains en avant," commanda la voix, puis, d'un ton plus doux: "Je ne te laisserais pas tomber." Hermione tendit ses mains, effleurant aveuglément une rampe.

"Je vais te retirer le bandeau, maintenant." souffla le garçon et Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

"Ne me lâche pas." murmura-t-elle inutilement alors que le mystérieux garçon défaisait le nœud du bandeau, le retirant doucement.

"Ouvre les yeux."

Hermione eut le souffle coupé, regardant la scène qui s'étalait devant elle. Ils étaient debout, surplombant la ville, éclairée par la neige et la pleine lune. Immédiatement, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était située au dernier étage de la Tour Eiffel et qu'elle était toute seule, excepté le mystérieux étranger se tenant près d'elle. Se retournant, Hermione sourit au garçon, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

"Oh Drago, c'est parfait." murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

"Hermione... J'aimerais te donner quelque chose." Drago fouilla dans sa poche, à la recherche de...

**OoOoOoOo**

Hermione immergea de son sommeil, tous ses sens désormais mis en éveil. Avait-elle vraiment rêvé de _Drago Malefoy_ ? Cette seule pensée suffit à lui provoquer un frisson d'horreur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Bondissant hors du lit, Hermione se dirigea vers le balcon où elle espérait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Malheureusement, Hermione eut à peine le temps de repenser au rêve qu'une voix joyeuse l'appela.

"Bonjour!"

Surprise, Hermione poussa un cri et regarda l'homme sur le balcon à côté d'elle.

"Belle vue, n'est-ce pas? Je suis venu ici une fois, en vacances et quand je suis rentré chez moi en Angleterre, je n'ai jamais pu m'enlever cette image de la tête." dit-il, en agitant ses bras. Il avait un accent anglais snob, et portait un costume. Il avait l'air assez vieux et avait une moustache à la française. Hermione eut l'étrange impression qu'il ressemblait à Dumbledore mais en plus petit et en moldu. Il y avait quelque chose de sympathique et d'approchable chez lui, alors Hermione sourit gentiment et le laissa continuer. "Finalement, j'ai décidé de revenir, et me voilà ici depuis peu!" gloussa-t-il, "Donc vous êtes le nouveau couple qui séjourne ici, n'est-ce pas?"

"Eh bien, je ne dirais pas que nous sommes un couple – nous sommes à peine amis – mais oui, nous restons tous les deux ici." clarifia maladroitement Hermione. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer à l'homme et estima qu'elle avait déjà franchi certaines barrières à l'information.

"C'est ce qui explique les cris alors." dit-il, lui souriant sciemment. Hermione s'empourpra mais se détendit quand il haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance.

"Ah, _mademoiselle_, nous avons tous vécu des hauts et des bas." avoua-t-il, gentiment. Hermione rougit.

"Je suis terriblement désolée – ça ne me ressemble pas du tout!" L'homme haussa les épaules.

"Comme je l'ai dit, nous avons tous nos hauts et nos bas." Riant à nouveau, il regarda sa montre. "C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner." Il rit joyeusement. "Je connais une charmante boulangerie, pas loin, souhaiterez-vous vous joindre à moi?" demanda-t-il, en se tournant de nouveau vers Hermione qui s'immobilisa un instant avant d'acquiescer. Normalement, elle n'aurait jamais accepté si facilement, surtout de quelqu'un qu'elle venait de rencontrer, mais l'ensemble du projet consistait à acquérir une certaine autonomie. Elle était libre et pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de nourriture dans l'appartement et elle était affamée.

"Laissez-moi juste le temps de m'habiller." dit Hermione, en désignant la chambre. L'homme hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'argent, c'est ma tournée aujourd'hui!" Hermione s'arrêta.

"Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un problème?"

"Je suis _positif_ — ce n'est un problème pour une personne vivant dans un de ces appartements! Rit-il. "On se retrouve dans le hall dans vingt minutes, alors?"

"Bien sûr!" dit-elle rapidement avant de s'élancer vers la chambre. Elle sourit.

_Au moins, j'ai un ami maintenant. _

**OoOoOoOo**

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione attendait dans le hall.

Il était désert à l'exception de la réceptionniste, qui lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se laver les cheveux, elle les avait attachés en un chignon serré, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi sophistiqué que possible. Elle portait un jean et un blazer, avec un chemisier blanc en dessous — une nette amélioration depuis sa précédente garde-robe, même si Hermione estimait que cela manquait toujours de classe. Elle voulait impressionner son voisin.

"Vous êtes prête?" interrogea l'homme, et Hermione se leva, surprise par sa présence soudaine. "Je m'excuse, mais je viens de réaliser que je ne vous ai toujours pas demandé votre nom !" Hermione sourit.

"Hermione Granger." dit-elle, en le fixant. Il sourit.

"Antoine Riley," Il serra courtoisement la main d'Hermione. "Ravie de vous rencontrer Miss Granger."

"De même M. Riley." rayonna-t-elle. Elle avait oublié combien le monde Moldu était affable. Aucun sorcier ni sorcière ne l'avait accueilli comme cela, et elle préférait de loin la manière moldu.

Et avec un sourire réconfortant, ils s'en allèrent.

**OoOoOoOo**

Hermione et Antoine marchaient depuis un bon moment puis tournant dans une ruelle, ils aperçurent une boulangerie, à quelques magasins en amont.

"Ils font les meilleures viennoiseries du monde!" s'extasia M. Riley, "C'est comme si une pâtisserie et une _boloungerie_ ne faisaient qu'un!"

"Je l'espère, je meurs de faim!" confia Hermione, en essayant de réprimer les faibles grondements de son estomac. Antoine se mit à rire, poursuivant leur route vers la boulangerie. Hermione pouvait déjà sentir leur odeur, se délectant de la chaleur qui émanait du petit magasin. Son estomac gargouilla de nouveau.

En éclatant de rire, ils entrèrent tous les deux.

**OoOoOoOo**

En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, Hermione dit au revoir à M. Riley et le remercia une fois de plus d'être sorti avec elle déjeuner. Il s'avéra être un très bon voisin — pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait acheté quelque chose à manger, mais parce qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait plusieurs sacs à ramener dans leur appartement. Puis, sur le chemin du retour, il avait proposé à Hermione des cours particuliers pour apprendre le français. Ainsi, confiante de s'être fait un nouvel ami, Hermione se dirigea vers son appartement, les mains pleines de sacs contenant toutes sortes de plats succulents français, impatiente de rentrer pour les déguster.

Entrant discrètement à l'intérieur, afin de ne pas déranger Drago, Hermione fut surprise de le voir assis sur le canapé, le dos tourné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa brusquement.

"Hermione!" dit-il, expirant bruyamment. Il avait l'air tendu, comme s'il s'était inquiété pour elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Ne me refais plus jamais ça!" hurla-t-il avec vivacité, sonnant comme un enfant en colère. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se sentant à la fois un peu coupable.

"Désolé Drago," s'excusa-t-elle sans grande conviction. ''Je suis allée acheter le petit-déjeuner!" ajouta-t-elle avec gaieté. Drago cependant, ne broncha pas.

"Tu l'as vu?" demanda-t-il, en brandissant un paquet devant son visage. "Ça vient de Poudlard."

* * *

Voilà voilà, un chapitre riche en événement. Drago toujours aussi...lui-même, quel égoïste, il ne connaît définitivement pas le respect envers le sexe féminin, il mériterait qu'on lui botte les fesses, non mais! Pauvre Hermione qui devra le supporter pendant toute la durée du séjour ahah. Attendez...DRAGO S'EST INQUIÉTÉ POUR HERMIONE JE RÉPÉTÈ DRAGO S'EST INQUIÉTÉ POUR HERMIONE, commencerait-il à l'apprécier? Et que peut-il bien avoir dans le paquet provenant de Poudlard? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres, mes amours.

**Une review et Drago vous bandera les yeux pour vous emmener dans un endroit romantique.**

Bisous, MissLoufoque.


End file.
